Users of social networking sites increasingly share information, such as videos, photos, and links, with a select group of other users. This information can include posts, updates, and/or content items. However, it can be difficult to control which users have access to information once it is shared, especially when embedded content is shared within a post or update.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for controlling access to content.